Room 417
by swagiesuga
Summary: Yang aku ingat hanya, seseorang lelaki seumuranku dengan tas punggung dan koper biru besar muncul di depan pintu kamar apartemenku."Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Junghan ( Halo! Namaku Junghan ). Mulai hari ini saya adalah rūmu maito* denganmu , Seungcheol-ssi " SVT FF/ Seungcheol x Junghan/ Slice of life, Comedy / Chaptered/ K


**Yang aku ingat hanya, seseorang lelaki seumuranku dengan tas punggung dan koper biru besar muncul di depan pintu kamar apartemenku.**

 _ **"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Junghan ( Halo! Namaku Junghan ). Mulai hari ini saya adalah rūmu maito* denganmu , Seungcheol-ssi "**_

 **Jika saja aku tahu akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini, senyum manis dan ucapannya dalam bahasa korea yang kaku dengan aksen jepang kental itu adalah peringatan tingkat 3 dengan lampu merah tanda bahaya dimana-mana.**

 **Karena sejak itu, aku... aku rasa aku menjadi gila...**

 **##Room No.417##**

 **[Perkenalan yang biasa saja]**

Choi Seungcheol, seorang pekerja part time berusia 23 tahun, single, yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecilnya sejak dua tahun lalu setelah ia lulus dari salah satu universitas negeri di Seoul. Dari satu kalimat ini saja kalian pasti sudah membayangkan bagaimana keadaan hidup dari Seungcheol yang sangat, sangat tidak teratur dan acak-acakan. Tisu bekas dan celana dalam bekas berserakan diruang tengah dan di lantai kamar. Cup-cup sterofoam bekas ramen yang tersebar di atas meja dan pakaian bersih juga kotor yang bercampur jadi satu di atas sofa. Lupakan tentang perabotan yang entah kapan akan dibersihkan, piring kotor yang menumpuk di wastafel saja tidak ada yang tahu kapan akan dicuci. Kalau saja bukan karena telepon dari pemilik apartemen, ia tidak akan bangun dari tidurnya. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Seungcheol menekan ikon hijau dan menaruh smartphonenya diatas telinga kanan.

" ada apa ?"

[ _Hey Seungcheol, dulu kau menulis jenis room-mate yang tenang dan di formulir penghuni baru kan ?_ ]

Masih dengan posisi tengkurap yang tidak berubah sedikitpun, Seungcheol menjawab teleponnya "eum, memangnya kenapa ?"

[ _Hari ini ada orang baru yang datang ke kamarmu. Jadi sambut dan bukakan pintunya, oke ?_ ]

" eum..."

Pip !

Sungguh, Seungcheol masih ingin meneruskan tidurnya. Sayangnya, tepat setelah Seungcheol menutup telpon, bel apartemen Seungcheol berbunyi.

"Haissh... cepat sekali datangnya...HOAAAHHMMM.."

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Seungcheol menyibak selimut lalu berguling sedikit untuk berdiri dari kasur. Lalu mengambil satu kaos abu-abu yang berserakan di samping bantalnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan celana pendek untuk menutupi benda privatnya. Ah, sebelumnya ia membuang tissu bekas yang menyangkut di dalam celana pendek itu. Hey, sudah kubilang Seungcheol itu namja single yang tinggal sendirian kan?

Seungcheol merasa aneh saat ia membuka pintu. Bukan, bukan karena ia tak yakin dengan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan. Tapi yang ada di depan pintunya bukan orang baru, malah wajah laki-laki 30-an berkacamata bapak pemilik apartemen ini.

" Aku tak mau tinggal bersamamu pak tua- AISH! "

Sebuah pulpen hitam dengan kejam melayang ke atas jidat indah Seungcheol "Buka pintunya lebih lebar lagi, bodoh"

Oh, ternyata ada seseorang namja dengan tas punggung dan koper di tangan kirinya. Rambutnya coklat gelap pendek namun panjang sebawah telinga di bagian depan. Orang itu terlihat cukup manis, oke dia sangat manis. Si Seungcheol itu memang agak sulit mengekspresikan kata-kata. Karena itu ia hanya terdiam sambil menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Junghan ( Halo! Namaku Junghan ). Mulai hari ini saya adalah rūmu maito* denganmu , Seungcheol-ssi "

Ternyata room-mate Seungcheol ini orang jepang. "Kau, dari jepang ?"

" Ya, saya traveler dari jepang. Saya mencoba berkeliling dunia tahun ini dan Korea adalah tempat terakhir sebelum saya kembali ke Jepang". Jawab Junghan dengan senyum ramah. Meskipun kata-katanya agak aneh, Seungcgeol mengakui kalau kemampuan bahasa korea Junghan diatas rata2 orang asing lainnya.

"Bahasa koreamu lumayan juga. Oy pak tua, berapa lama dia jadi room-mateku? Dia tidak akan lama-lama di korea kan? "

" Daripada itu- " Si pemilik apartemen itu membuka buku catatan kecil yang selalu menggantung di lehernya. "- kau masih menunggak uang sewa selama 3 bulan, Seungcheol-ssi. Dan kalau kau tak segera melunasinya maka-"

"Haish.. iya iya aku tahu! Cepat masuk Jung- han.."

Tanpa sengaja tangan Seungcheol menggenggam tangan kiri Junghan yang memegang handle koper miliknya di saat Seungcheol ingin membantu membawa koper itu. Sialnya tangan Junghan yang kaget membuat handle koper itu turun dan membuat wajahnya mendekati wajah Seungcheol. Selama beberapa detik mata Seungcheol terpaku pada pupil hitam mata Junghan. Demi semua video 18++ milik Seungcheol, wajah Junghan benar-benar... Kawaii... Dan tangannya, bagaimana tangannya bisa terasa sehalus itu ?

"EKHM!"

Gelagapan, Seungcheol langsung menarik koper dan Junghan masuk ke dalam tanpa memperdulikan bapak pemilik apartemen. Pintu apartemennya ditutup dengan sangat keras, hampir saja bapak tua itu kena serangan jantung.

" Hey! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

 **[Gaya tarik bumi dan efeknya]**

"Sini kubantu" .Tawar Seungcheol sambil mengangkat tas gitar dari pundak kanan Junghan dan membawanya masuk ke dalam satu- satunya kamar di ruang apartemen itu. Tempat ini memang hanya apartemen sewa yang cukup sederhana.

"Arigatō- eh terimakasih Seungcheol-sii".

Junghan mereganggakan badannya ke atas setelah seluruh barang bawaan miliknya masuk ke dalam. Ia hanya membawa satu tas punggung merah, gitar dan satu koper biru, namun punggungnya sekarang benar2 terasa remuk. Ia memang baru sampai di Korea pagi ini.

"Santai saja, kau pasti lelah kan ? Mau air? Maaf, aku hanya punya itu"

"Boleh juga" jawab Junghan sambil menutup matanya sebentar. Namun buru-buru ia bangun dan mengikuti Seungcheol ke arah lemari es. Junghan rasa tak sopan kalau menyuruh Seungcheol membawakan minum untuknya padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. " A-aku akan ambil sendiri- Uwaa!"

Ups, kali ini Junghan terpeleset tissu bekas yang ada di lantai hingga dengan tidak elitnya memeluk pinggang Seungcheol dan menarik celana pendek bermotif Ryan itu kebawah. Beruntung (?) Seungcheol membelakangi Junghan. Ah, maksudnya err, kau tahu, Junghan jadi tidak perlu melihat... Ah, sayangnya pantat polos itu terekspos jelas saat Junghan menoleh ke atas.

"S-sumimasen!"

 **[ Aku juga suka burung yang besar]**

" Uaah ! Sofa!~"

Setelah insiden 'pantat' tadi, Junghan langsung menuju ruang tengah dan menghempaskan diri diatas sofa. Jujur saja sofa itu tidak ada rapih-rapihnya. Tissu ( sudah berapa kali aku menulis tissu disini?), celana dan baju bekas, baju bekas tapi masih bisa dipakai, dan baju yang benar-benar bersih bercampur jadi satu.

" wow, ada tivi juga! Hmm pemandangannya juga bagus!"

Jujur saja, menurut Seungcheol Junghan tidak masuk kriteria room-mate idealnya sama sekali. Dia berisik dan suka berlari kesana kemari. Pak tua itu memang tidak pandai menilai orang.

"Seungcheol-ah! Aku suka tempat ini! Aku boleh tinggal disini selama tiga bulan? Apartemen ini cukup nyaman"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

" Ah kalau begitu ini". Junghan membuka dompet miliknya. " uang sewa selama tiga bulan full. Bagaimana?"

Tawaran yang sangat menarik. Mana mungkin Seungcheol menolak rejeki jatuh dari langit seperti ini. Buru-buru ia menyambar uang dari tangan Junghan "Deal!"

" Arigatō ! Hmm, sekarang aku harus merapihkan barang-barangku dulu dan melaundry baju kotorku "

" kenapa tidak cuci saja disini?"

"Ah, tidak tidak. Nanti kau jadi repot, sepertinya kau sangat butuh mencuci beberapa bajumu". Mata Junghan melirik sekilas 'barang-barang' di atas sofa dan di sekeliling ruang tengah.

" Heish, kalau dikerjakan bersama-sama pasti bisa lebih cepat. Sini kubantu". Langsung saja Seungcheol membuka tas punggung yang sedang dipegang Junghan dan membukanya. Barang yang pertama kali ia pegang adalah sebuah celana segitiga bewarna abu-abu tua yang cukup..

"Ah, itu celanaku." Junghan menarik celana itu dari tangan Seungcheol dan menciumnya sedikit. " tampaknya harus segera dicuci, hehe"

Seungcheol hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyum canggung dan beralih ke koper milik Junghan. Isi koper itu agak berantakan. Mungkin karena guncangan di perjalanan. Kali ini tangan Seungcheol mengambil sebuah baju dengan gambar burung hantu yang cukup besar didepannya.

" Itu baju yang kubeli di Indonesia setahun lalu. Disana ada desa yang punya penangkaran burung hantu. Keren! "

"Oh, begitu. Ini memang keren. Aku juga punya satu ".

" Burungmu besar kan ?" Junghan melirik ke arah Seungcheol.

" huh ?". Jujur saja pertanyaan Junghan sangat ambigu. Ditambah dengan lirikannya, yang menurut Seungcheol, melirik ke arah-

" Itu, gambar burungnya " Junghan menunjuk ke arah kaos yang sedang dilipat oleh Seungcheol. Oh, jadi yang dimaksud Junghan itu gambar kaos toh.

"Oh.. iya. Punyaku juga besar"

" Seungcheol juga suka burung? ". Sepertinya Junghan senang bertemu seseorang yang juga pecinta burung. Namun pertanyaan Junghan itu benar-benar agak aneh. Atau mungkin ini hanya perasaan Seungcheol saja, ya?

" Err.. tidak juga" Sungguh, kali ini Seungcheol tidak bisa menahan pikirannya untuk tetap logis. "Tapi menurutku ini tidak cukup besar". Seungcheol mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaos bergambar burung ditangannya.

" Masa? Itu besar kok! "

" Punyaku lebih besar"

Mata Junghan berbinar cerah. " Oh ya?! Kalau begitu kapan-kapan tunjukkan padaku ya! Aku juga akan menunjukkan padamu juga~"

Seungcheol menelan ludahnya kasar.

' _Anak ini benar-benar membuatku gila'_

 **Tbc~~**

Haiii~~ lama gak update ff nih. Maaf ya reader-deul~

Dunia nyata menghisapku dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Padahal banyak yang pingin aku buat... seperti remake 'What am i to you' yang rencananya di upload pas oktober kemarin dan side story dari 'Oh My Ghost!'. Untuk 'Auditory Hallucination' juga pingin ku buat lanjutannya tapi... ah...

Aku udah lama hiatus gak nulis, mungkin ff ini bisa dianggap pemanasan (?) Yang jelas gaya menulisku jadi aneh lagi .ha... hah.. aku gugup lagi...

Mind To Review?~~

See you in my next update~~


End file.
